Are You Ever NOT Going To Fall For That?
by ThatOneYaoiNerdGirl
Summary: My first uploaded fanfic: Thorki! Yeah, some people think it's incest but I don't. Obviously. Rated M for...adult themes. Yaoi BDSM. Sorry.


**\\WARNING/**

**This story contains very mature adult themes. This particular pairing may be considered to some as incest. I do not believe that this is so, which is why I have taken the time to write it. Yaoi Thorki. Apologies if time jumps are a bit annoying and if any characters are thought to be OOC. I do not own the characters, obviously.**

Thor had a firm, protective grip on Loki's slim but strong bicep as he signalled Heimdall and the two of them returned to Asgard. Heimdall closed the portal behind them and watched as Thor dragged Loki away, with a quick nod of thanks in his direction. Loki stared at Heimdall as they passed, his eyes smug, dark.  
Evil.  
Frankly, Heimdall was thankful for Loki's metal muzzle. He had enough to deal with besides Loki's insults. Not much scared Heimdall, but he had to admit that Loki's eyes had a sort of power that he couldn't quite explain.

...

Thor's mother stared at Loki as he was led by Thor. She had a look of...disappointment in her eyes. Loki sighed underneath his muzzle. He thought that, out of all people, his "mother" would understand that he hadn't _really _done anything wrong. Lost in thought, Loki came to a sudden stop as Thor paused to speak to Odin.  
'Father, I wish to speak to Loki in private before he is no longer my responsibility,' Thor told Odin, bowing his head in respect.  
The king looked from Thor to Loki and back again. He frowned.  
'I am reluctant,' he said. 'However, if it is your wish, you may have as much time as you require to speak with your brother.'  
Loki's eyes snapped up to Odin and his furious eyes spoke in the place of his voice:  
'Thor is not my brother.'  
Thor led Loki on, being more gentle with him than he had been previously. He led him down the halls and into his large bedroom. He stood with Loki in the middle of the room, reluctantly chaining him into place before gently running his fingers through Loki's black locks.  
'Loki...my brother.' Thor rested his head on Loki's chest, sighing. 'If I can even bear to give you the title "brother".'  
Loki gazed up at Thor. Thor screwed his eyes shut, resisting Loki's pleading gaze before sighing and unlocking Loki's metal muzzle.

Loki smiled thankfully.  
'Thank you, Thor,' Loki said, staring intently at the tall, fair-haired man. He scanned the room before lowering his voice.  
'I fear we that we are still being observed. It is important that I inform you of something that no one else must hear,' Loki finished.  
Thor checked his surroundings before leaning in for Loki to whisper in his ear.  
Loki paused and chuckled for a moment before murmuring,  
'Are you ever not going to fall for that?'  
Too quick for Thor to register, Loki's handcuffs split open and he flicked his wrists, clamping the chains onto Thor's wrists.  
'Loki, what-' Thor began before he was silenced by Loki's fist cracking across his jaw.

...

Thor awoke to find his hands chained above him to the ceiling. He became aware of the metal muzzle fastened tight around his mouth and he began to struggle.  
'Even though I would _adore _to hear you beg, "brother", I'm afraid I can't have you alerting all of your friends,' Loki chuckled, materialising in front of Thor. He moved towards him, running his hands down Thor's armour and removing it, leaving him in a normal blue t-shirt and underwear.  
'Human clothes?' Loki scoffed. 'I thought you better than that, Thor.'  
Loki's mood suddenly darkened, his eyes along with it.  
'How dare you ridicule me in such a way?! In front of _all _of Asgard?!' Loki whipped his hand across Thor's cheek, ignoring the tough metal around Thor's mouth.  
Loki smirked evilly.  
'Well, now it's time for me to teach you a lesson that you _certainly_ won't forget.'  
'I spent years, YEARS cowering in your shadow. You were ALWAYS more powerful, ALWAYS superior! But now...dear, precious Odinson.'

'I am powerful. You will cower before ME.'

* * *

**Aaaand, that's the end of Chapter 1. If you want me to post more of it, leave me a review on whether you liked it. Feedback is appreciated. :D Sorry if my writing style irritates you. **  
**This fanfic is about to get a LOT more smutty...so.**

**Beware. :D**


End file.
